1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile rehabilitative walker for supporting and stabilizing a user, such as a quadriplegic or rehabilitation patient, in an upright position for general mobility and/or rehabilitation treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile rehabilitative walker with large wheels and a wide base to allow the user mobility on irregular surfaces, such as would be found outdoors; provides adjustable hand grips for the user to grasp; and facilitates transition of the user from an initial position, such as sitting in a wheelchair, to the upright position supporting a portion of the user""s weight.
2. The Background Art
It is often necessary or desirable for individuals with disabilities or injuries to be oriented in an upright or standing orientation for purposes of exercise and/or variety. For example, persons with a leg injury may need to stand and walk to exercise the injury as part of a rehabilitation procedure. As another example, elderly persons or quadriplegic and paraplegic persons must exercise and move their limbs. Such exercise and movement is typically required in fields such as rehabilitation, sports medicine, care centers, etc.
During such rehabilitative procedures and other exercises, it is generally preferable that the individual be xe2x80x9cunweighedxe2x80x9d, or that the amount of the user""s body weight contacting the ground be reduced. For example, it is typically recommended that the individual be unweighed 20%-40% of his body weight in order to reduce stress. On the other hand, excessive unweighing, for example 80%, may render the exercise useless. The amount of the user""s weight contacting the ground is typically increased over time.
Various different types of devices have been developed to assist the disabled, injured, or elderly in upright movement and exercise. For example, it is common to find a pair of spaced apart parallel bars oriented horizontally at a level below the arms or shoulders of a user. The user stands and walks between the bars, utilizing the bars for stability and support. One disadvantage of such systems is that another person must be constantly available to xe2x80x9cspotxe2x80x9d the user. Such systems confine the direction and destination of the user to a constant straight path. In addition, such systems are confined to indoor facilities.
Other more mobile devices, such as walkers, have been developed to allow the user more variety in direction and destination and to allow the user to venture outdoors. One disadvantage of such devices is that they are commonly configured to be utilized with hard, flat, and smooth surfaces. In addition, such devices are often difficult to utilize with wheelchairs. For example, a user is required to get up out of a wheelchair, and then transition to the walker device. The user is subjected to increased risk of injury during the transition, and typically requires a great deal of assistance.
In addition to outdoor activity, a disabled, injured or elderly person may also be required to engage in indoor activity, such as using a treadmill. Another disadvantage with typical walkers is that they are not suitable for use on a treadmill.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop an apparatus to better orient a disabled, injured, or elderly user in an upright or standing orientation. It would also be advantageous to develop such an apparatus to facilitate the transition between an initial position, such as sitting in a wheelchair, to the upright, standing orientation. It would also be advantageous to develop such an apparatus for safely and securely maintaining the person in the upright, standing orientation. It would also be advantageous to develop such an apparatus more suitable for various different terrains, including irregular and/or rough surfaces. It would also be advantageous to develop such an apparatus that is more comfortable and supportive for the user. It would also be advantageous to develop such an apparatus for use with individuals of differing heights, and for use with a treadmill.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for orienting a disabled, injured, or elderly person in an upright or standing orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus for facilitating exercise and rehabilitation procedures.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus for facilitating transition of the user from an initial position, such as seated in a wheelchair, to the upright orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus for use with various different terrains, including irregular and/or rough surfaces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus for safely and securely maintaining the person in the upright orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that is more comfortable, stable, and supportive for the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that may be used with a treadmill.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use with individuals of differing heights.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a mobile rehabilitative walker configured for use outdoors on an irregular and rough support surface. The walker has a support frame configured for supporting a person in an upright position. A plurality of frame members define opposite sides, a front between the sides, an open rear end opposite the front, and an interior space formed between the plurality of frame members accessible through the open rear end. Advantageously, the open rear end and interior space are sized for receiving a wheelchair through the open rear end and into the interior space. The interior space is further sized for receiving a user, and configured for allowing leg movement of the user.
A plurality of wheels are rotatably coupled to the support frame and elevate the support frame above the support surface. The wheels are configured for multidirectional movement on the irregular and rough support surface. Advantageously, the wheels have a diameter sized to reduce friction between the wheels and the support surface, and are sized to easily roll over the irregular and rough surface.
Advantageously, a pair of hand grips are adjustably attached to and extend from the support frame towards the interior space, and thus the user. The hand grips are configured for being grasped and held by the user""s hands, such that the user is stabilized within the interior space of the frame by grasping the hand grips. In addition, the hand grips advantageously are vertically and pivotally adjustable to selectively move vertically along the length of the frame to match the height of the user, and to pivot towards and away from the interior space, and thus the user.
A support harness is vertically suspended from the support frame to support the user, and is configured for securing about the user""s body, such that the support harness, and thus the user, is suspended in the open interior of the frame. The support harness is suspended from an upper member which preferably is vertically adjustable with respect to the support frame such that the apparatus can accommodate individuals of differing heights and such that the apparatus can be configured for use with a treadmill.
Advantageously, at least one ratchet mechanism is attached to the frame directly over the interior space. The ratchet mechanism has a lever arm for converting a relatively small amount of force into a relatively large amount of force for lifting a portion of the user""s weight. At least one suspension strap is coupled to the ratchet mechanism and releasably coupled to the support harness.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.